My Last Breath
by Rasiel Hasu
Summary: Jason had a best friend who tried to save him that day but she was held back by some of the campers and beat. She was the foster sister of Jason but what if her feelings for Jason grow to be more than just friendship.
1. Introduction

~Summer of 1957~

A girl of eleven was sitting by a tree when a sudden a rope wrapped around her and tied her to the tree it was some of the older girls at the camp. "Shelby watch what we do to Jason" They pointing to the Lake where some of the older boys were standing with Jason. "Megan stops it" Shelby Screamed but the ropes were tightly tied around her. She tried slipping through but she couldn't.

"NO STOP HE IS HARMLESS LEAVE HIM ALONE HE IS MY FRIEND LET HIM GO" She continued to scream but it didn't matter the group of girls had walked away she looked to cabin she had watched two of the counselor walked in all she heard was the deep moans of them as they made love to each other not caring about her or Jason.

"MOTHER" She yelled towards the kitchen area but it was too late she was still working on the ropes as Jason gave his last fight his eyes locked with hers. Tears formed in her tiny as she pulled free from the ropes and ran to the water but was stopped by two of the older boys. They kicked her and punched her. "HOW CAN YOU BE FRIENDS WITH HIM A FREAK" They screamed at her their kicking became harder as well as their punches she screamed with all her might but there was no one close enough that could hear her. The boys were laughing at her as the beat her up.

"Please stop" she begged but that earned a kick to the mouth. She felt herself letting go of her consciousness her head hurt and she just wanted to die there and never wake up. She watched as a group of boy pushed Jason in the water and couldn't even save him because she had been tied to a tree with a rope. Tears were still flooding her eyes as she let a heavy and staggered breath out of her chest.

The boys continued to beat her till a Counselor came out well the cook of the camp had heard her screams and came to see what the commotion was outside. She gasped when she saw the state of the girl she took in three years before when the girl's parents died in a crash during the time she was at the camp. She rushed to the child's side and pulled in her arms the red headed girl in her arms. "Shelby what have they done to you" she wiped the blood that was in the girls unmoving face suddenly she gasped and looked at Mrs. Voorhees. "Jason is in the lake he drowned I couldn't save him they tied me to a tree so I couldn't" And then she was out again Mrs. Voorhees set the broken girl down and walked down to the lake. Her son was in the lake dead she ran to the counselors cabin the ones that had been busy with themselves then what was going on outside with both Shelby and Jason.

She barged into the cabin out raged at the couple they looked up at the older woman was staring at them with a furious glare. "How dare you" She said to them. "HOW DARE YOU NOT WATCH THE CHILDREN YOU ARE TO WATCH THEM NOT TO FUCK EACH OTHER TO WATCH THE CHILDREN. MY SON IS DEAD HE DROWNED AND SHELBY IS ON THE BRINK I SUGGEST YOU BOTH GET DRESSED AND FIGURE OUT WHAT TO DO" she screamed going down to the lake to the end of the pier.

"My poor, poor Jason my special little boy what have they done to you and Shelby. I am so sorry my son my handsome son." She cooed to the water that now held the body of her son deformed or not she still loved him with all of her heart he was her son after all that's what a mother is supposed to do love their children for who they are no matter their looks. She turned to see the counselors had dressed and went to tend to Shelby. The bloody little girl that was now cut and bruised all because she was friends with her son, why she didn't know she was a good girl so was Jason he was a good boy.

Shelby felt her body being picked up and carried somewhere she didn't know but she opened her eyes to see Josh one of the counselors the one that had been occupied by Beth the girl he was with when she was attacked by the other kids. She could now here sirens coming closer to the camp. She was placed on a bed and they started to clean the cuts on her face but they were pushed aside by Mrs. Voorhees. "I will take care of her" she said the counselors left the room and Mrs. Voorhees took over. "My sweet little girl have they done to your beautiful face" she cooed to the broken girl that lay on the bed. "Why would they do this to such innocent children" she continued her hand rested on Shelby while tears were falling from her eyes.

"I miss him" Shelby whispered to her foster mother. "I know child" Mrs. Voorhees said to the broken child. "I wanted to save him I really did but they wouldn't let me they beat me up because I was friends with him" Shelby continued. "I hate them for what they did to Jason he was innocent he did nothing wrong to deserve what he got" she added. "Shush love" Mrs. Voorhees said to her. "Calm down it will be okay they will pay for what they have done all counselors will pay for what they have done to Jason and you for that matter." She said to Shelby who smiled. "I will make sure they do" She whispered.

Paramedics came and checked Shelby over to find that she was fine and there was no internal bleeding but still wanted her to go to the hospital to get checked out just to be sure. Shelby went with them and Mrs. Voorhees filled out a report about what she caught the kids doing to Shelby and what had happened to her son Jason. The look in the officer's eyes was that he could care less right now all he wanted to do was to go back to the station and sleep and put the Voorhees and Jacobs case behind him.

Mrs. Voorhees saw the look and was angered that he couldn't care less as to what just happened her face hardened at him and she started to yell. "CAN'T YOU SHOW ANY SYMPATHY MY SON WAS DROWNED IN THAT LAKE AND THEN SHELBY JACOBS WAS BEAT UP AND YOU HAVE NO EMOTION ON YOUR FACE YOU SELFISH MAN" and with that she walked away to her cabin and fell to her knees.

She couldn't control her tears no longer, her son her only son was killed and no one cared but her. She will avenge him and Shelby. She looked to the bedside and at the pictures that were there one was of her and Jason, another was just last summer of her, Shelby and Jason together by the lake they were all smiling. Another of just Shelby and Jason, they were so happy together they were they were the best of friends Shelby cared about Jason a lot and would do anything for him.

She picked up the picture of her son and held it to her heart that was shattered. What does a mother do when her child in taken how do they mend do they ever really get over the death of their child. "No" she thought to herself "The loss of a child is like losing a part of yourself you never really can get over that it stays with you forever" she muttered to herself. She thought to how Shelby was doing in the hospital she wanted to go with her but her home is here at the lake with her son Jason the boy who was killed in Crystal Lake.

She cared for Shelby so much and she was nearly dead herself it would have been even worse she loved Shelby now she was all Mrs. Voorhees had left in the world. Shelby was brought back to the Cabin and laid on a bed. Mrs. Voorhees was given a medication for Shelby to take when she woke. She looked at the sleeping girl whose eyes were red and puffy from all the tears she had shed. Mrs. Voorhees lifted her head carefully sat down and placed her down on her lap. She stroked the girls red hair and hummed a tune. "I will be here for you Shelby always" she murmured she said to the sleeping girl who was crying in her sleep.

~A Year Later~

Mrs. Voorhees walked through the camp leaving Shelby in the cabin they had been staying in. She watched as two counselors took their hands went to the barn. She followed them and waited for them to climb the ladder. She heard the hushed voices of the two teens and the deep moans from both of them. Her face in utter disgust as she climbed the ladder to the teens that were busy getting ready to have sex her knife in her hand as she got closer. The girl heard and they pulled apart she got to the top as the two started to fix their clothes. "We weren't doing anything we were just messing around" the boy started but she stabbed him and he fell to the ground.

The girl stood and walked backwards all that ran through Mrs. Voorhees mind was that she was getting redemption for the two she cared about most. The girl was screaming and running back and forth she had almost tripped which would have helped her get the girl faster. "Please stop" That's what the girl said that's what Shelby had said to the children that had beating her up. Mrs. Voorhees didn't stop through. The girl got so desperate as throw boxes at her but that didn't stop her she continued at the girl and stabbed her and pulled the knife up the body.

She walked away satisfied at what she had accomplished and went back to Shelby who needed her more than anything. Shelby was still sleeping when she came back but there was something not right her breathing was staggered and heavy. Her pulse was racing and she wasn't just sleeping she was unconscious from the world. Mrs. Voorhees didn't notice the reason why until she saw the knife that was in the chest of the girl and Shelby's hand lying on it. "No Shelby what have you done" she said to the dying girl. She pulled the knife out but it didn't matter blood was coming out steadily and now her pulse was slowing down, her breaths shorter but still staggered and heavy.

There was a small smile on Shelby's face she was going to be with her best friend Jason she had a horrible summer everyone knew she was the girl that was friends with what everyone called a freak Jason Voorhees then picked on her and none of the counselors did anything about it like always. A small and quiet voice came to Shelby. "Shelby what have you done" it was boys voice she looked and saw Jason her wish came true. "Go Back Shelby you can't die yet" he said to her.

"But I miss you I want you back" she said to her best friend. "You will one day but not now you have a whole life ahead of you" he said to her he came closer to her and hugged her. "I love you Jason please don't make me go back" she murmured in his neck. "You have to" he said pulling away. "I love you two Shelby you are my best friend don't forget that I will always be grateful for you" he said to he put his forehead on hers and smiled. "Go back mother still needs you" he said to her.

"But I stabbed my heart I won't make it anyway" she said. "Yes you will but you will stop getting older when soon you will age but physically you won't change no more" he said fading away. "I don't understand Jason come back please come back" she screamed her heart was breaking again. "Please come back.

Mrs. Voorhees watched as Shelby started to come back her consciousness slowly coming back to her. "Shelby" She whispered it was weird she started to clean the wound and it started to heal. Shelby woke to Mrs. Voorhees' face in her own she reached out her arms and wrapped them around her. "I am so sorry Mother" she said to her. "I am so sorry I just wanted to be with Jason I wasn't thinking. I am so, so sorry" she kept repeating it. "I forgive you sweetheart I forgive you" she said patting the girl's hair. "Never leave me again" she whispered to Shelby. "I won't I promise"


	2. Chapter 1

"Mr. Christi my sweet Shelby is more than a fit Counselor she would look after those children with her life she even help you with the renovations" Mrs. Voorhees said to the man that was reopening Camp Crystal Lake. Shelby stood there looking at the curly blond haired man that stood in front of her. "I just don't think that she is ready for that responsible enough for this job or sane enough" he whispered the last part. "My Daughter is Sane and more then responsible you will let her she is a great asset to you and a great help do you understand me" Mrs. Voorhees snapped at the man. "I will try her out for two weeks during the renovating I am just not sure" He started. "Mr. Christi I understand your concerns but I assure I am fine sane if that's what you want to hear you can trust me" she assured the man before her. "It's only if I think you are worthy" He said to her. "I won't disappoint" she said smiling.

Over the next few weeks Shelby was working till her body hurt she cleaned all the Cabins and fixed the doors, windows and anything else that needed fixing. She had impressed Steve Christie he actually said she was now on full time. At the time she was fixing the Cabin she would be staying in she was personalizing it. She brought pictures and set them up only ones of her and Mrs. Voorhees through she had one of Jason under her pillow. She still thought about him all the time her chest still hurt thinking about the boy who drowned in the lake. Her thought were interrupted by a rapid knock on the door. "Hey Shelby I was wondering if you wanted to go swimming with me and Brenda" Marcie asked. "Yeah I would just give a few minutes to get ready." Shelby replied to her.

Shelby grabbed her swim suit it was a two piece and it was her favorite color Purple it was boring but she loved it. She slipped it on and grabbed a pair of shorts and pulled them on then grabbed a towel. She then sprinted to the lake were her new found friends were waiting for her. She ran past them and jumped in. "What are you guys waiting for" She asked her friends. "Nothing" they said jumping in the water with her. "Hey Shelby is that boyfriend of yours coming here later" Marcie asked her. "Yeah he said he would be here soon" She said suddenly she was pulled under the water her fear of drowning over came her when she came back up he heard laughing.

"Hey babe" Her boyfriend Clay said to her she slapped his chest and stormed out of the water she grabbed her towel wrapped it around herself and walked back to her cabin. "Shelby I am sorry I forgot your fear of drowning" He started she stopped so suddenly that he almost ran into her. "Sorry you know what happened to my best friend I told you because I trusted you and you used that and scared me nearly to death you asshole" she yelled at him. "I am so sorry babe it was my mistake I won't do it again I promise" he said to her taking her shaking body in his arms holding her. "I am so sorry" he whispered to her.

"I hate you" she said with a laugh in her voice. "I know you do" he said picking her up and carrying her back to the lake he pulled the towel off her and walked in the lake with her in his arms. He dropped in the water and she screamed and broke into laughter. Clay looked at Shelby and leaned down to kiss her she leaned in and they kissed it was gentle and soft her arms went to his neck and wrapped around. "I love you" she said to him. "I love you too Shelby" he said to her.

They group of people then moved to the main Cabin for dinner and to dry off. Ned and Jack showed up an hour before and they were wrapped up in Brenda and Marcie. Alice had showed up as well and was helping cook food for the group. Shelby laid in Clays arms his arms wrapped around her tightly. The fire was burning strongly but the wood was getting low. "Hey anybody wants to go get some more wood" Marcie asked Clay moved. "I will. I will be back" he said kissing Shelby and going out the door. The sky rumbled with thunder and then a flash of lightening.

Mrs. Voorhees watched Clay in the woods she gripped the knife in her hand she didn't care he was the world to Shelby he was going to be the reason She would turn into a bad girl and she didn't want that Shelby was a good girl and she would stay a good girl. She followed him to the stack of wood that was used for fires. She got closer and stabbed him in the back ripping the knife up his back he yelled out and turned around to see Mrs. Voorhees. "Why" he stuttered out. "You will make her a bad girl and I can't have that" she said plunging the knife in his chest. Clay felt the blood drip out of his mouth his last thought had been Shelby he was ready to marry her and start a life with her. He didn't care if her physical appearance never changed he just loved her. Mrs. Voorhees started to drag the body out of the view and then hid it where it couldn't be found.

In the Cabin Shelby was laughing with the rest of her friends she was starting to get worried Clay was taking a long time. Maybe his mom called Steve and then he had to go but he would have told her. "Hey Jack do you think you can check on Clay he is taking a really long time." She asked he nodded. "Yes Shelby I will check on your prince charming" he said laughing. She smiled at him gratefully and looked at the dying flame.

A few minutes later Jack came back and sat by Shelby. "He is gone his car isn't here anymore" he said. "Oh" was all she said there was something wrong she stood up and went for the door. "I am going to go to bed" She said walking out of the door and back to her Cabin.

"Shelby" She heard and turned around to see Mrs. Voorhees standing there. "You scared me" she said holding her chest. "I am sorry dear" Mrs. Voorhees said walking closer to her. Shelby looked at her carefully and noticed something strange about her. "There is something different about you" She asked her. "No I am still me" the older lady said coming closer that's when Shelby noticed to the blood on the sweater that the older lady was wearing. "Are you alright" She asked. "I am fine" Mrs. Voorhees said.

"You killed him" was all Shelby said. "He had to he was going to make you a bad girl" The older lady said. "No he wasn't I loved him he was good to me and you killed him how could you" Shelby yelled at her. "I am not sorry but you will forgive me" she said to the younger girl who had tears running down her face. "I was saving you from a whole world of pain but I have something to show sweetheart come with me" Mrs. Voorhees said. "No I won't come with I have followed you most of my life I am grown up now" She yelled at the older woman who looked taken back. "I am so sorry is that what you want to hear now come with me" Mrs. Voorhees said to the girl.

Shelby surrendered and started towards her and they walked out of the cabin. They walked through the woods. To the house where Mrs. Voorhees was staying she led Shelby through the house to a room. "What is it you wanted to show me" She asked Mrs. Voorhees. "Nothing" And then it all went black for Shelby. Mrs. Voorhees dragged Shelby to her bed and took the shackles and put them on Shelby. "I am sorry but you will get in the way and I can't have that I still love you" Mrs. Voorhees said. "Tomorrow is Jason and yours birthdays and it will be a very special day" and with that Mrs. Voorhees locked the door behind her.


	3. Chapter 2

Shelby woke a time later her head felt like it had been hit with a pound of bricks, she tried to stand up but that's when she noticed the shackles on wrists they were tight and rubbing against her flesh. Shelby groaned and cursed. "What have I done to deserve this I have done nothing but respect and follow her and she shackles me in my own room." She yelled she was outraged but for some reason it faded when she looked at the bedside table the life she had all these years but then she thought about how Clay was now dead.

Her Clay is dead, she loved him oh how she loved him. It was killing her to think that the one she fell for is dead. Clay was the world to her. She missed his shaggy long hair that fell to his chin his brown eyes that were hypnotizing. His puppy dog looks when he did something wrong and asked for her forgiveness, or when he wanted something. The way he kissed her, she looked down at her bed let the tears fall down her face the door opened and Mrs. Voorhees walked in with some food. "Hello honey its morning and you must be hungry" She said to the girl who sit shackled to her bed. "I am not hungry" She stated to the older woman who set the food in front of Shelby. She took her hand threw the food on the ground. "Shelby stops acting like a child I will not stand for it" Mrs. Voorhees said to her adopted daughter. "I said I wasn't hungry" she restated to the older woman. "I am sorry" Mrs. Voorhees said. "I don't care" Shelby said.

Mrs. Voorhees left the room relocking it, she sighed and leaned against the door she hated what she was doing to Shelby but she was only getting her revenge for Shelby and Jason. She could hear the cries from the other side of the door she walked away and left for the day to get things done. Shelby screamed at the door and tried to get out of the chains that kept her to her bed. "I hate you I wish I never met you" Shelby yelled knowing that Mrs. Voorhees was no longer in the house. "I hate you" she whispered to herself. Her thoughts went straight to Clay again. The guy was like the plague to her she couldn't get rid of him for the life of her. She could hear his laugh in her head the way he smiled when she fell or tripped but he would come to her rescue and help her up even though she mad at him she remembered when she fell in some mud and he just stood there and laughed at her.

"_It's not funny Clay" She said standing up. "Yes it is Babe it's hilarious" he said to her she picked some mud up and threw it at him with a laugh. "Hey that's not fair" he said. "You were laughing now I am" She said he came at her and picked some mud up and threw it at her. _

That had started a mud fight but ended in surrender when she had been completely covered in the sticky mud. They had laughed about it the entire time they walked back to her home. Mrs. Voorhees wasn't happy that the couple had been head to toe in mud. They hadn't been dating yet but they might as well have been.

There was some reason she was attracted to Clay he was kind and loving and everything a girl wanted in boy. He was everything to her. She was everything to him as well. Shelby sat there bored she tried singing to herself but it was only sad songs so she remained silent.

Her door opened again and Mrs. Voorhees walked in with lunch. "You have to eat something" she said to the girl. "Why" was all Shelby asked her voice was dark and full of hurt. "I trusted you for twenty seven years and you do this to me" She said holding up her shackled wrists to the woman with the food. "I had to you would have gotten in the way and I couldn't have that" She said setting the food down and walking to the door. "Please eat something sweetheart" she said closing the door. She heard the dishes shatter on the door and more screams of hatred.

Shelby threw the plates of food at the door and yelled for her freedom. She sighed and held her breath. Tears still falling from her bloodshot eyes they were starting to sting. She had never felt so betrayed be for in her life. She lay down facing the wall and closed her eyes. **"Shelby don't worry we will be together again"** a voice rang in her head it sounded like a child's voice but she let it go.

A few hours passed when she heard movement in the house she yelled knowing it wasn't Mrs. Voorhees. "Shelby is that you" the male voice said. "Yeah Ned open the door I am locked in here" She yelled she heard the door open and Ned walked in the room and went to the bedside. "Why are you shackled you and Clay getting kinky" He asked with a laugh. "No" she said simply. She looked behind her and saw Mrs. Voorhees walking in the room with a knife. "NOOO" Shelby yelled but it was too late Ned was dead and she was still shackled to her bed. "I hate you" She said again, the older woman looked back and frowned. "You can never hate me Shelby" She said to the girl on the bed. Shelby was glaring daggers at her and turned her back on the woman.

"I am almost done" She said to the girl and with that she left the room and Shelby was alone again.


	4. Chapter 3

_**A/N: Sorry for the late update I had a small writer's block this chapter is a short one sorry again but read and review. :P**_

Shelby leaned her back on the wall her head in her hands tears still burning her eyes. Mrs. Voorhees had come back soon after she had taken Ned's body out of the house. "Shelby I told you not to become friends with them and not to date that horrid boy he was going to ruin you" Mrs. Voorhees said placing her hand on Shelby's shoulder she was resistant at first but relaxed and let the older woman comfort her.

"I loved him I really did and you took him from me. Everything was great till you killed him. Shelby said looking at the older woman. "I am not sorry for that I was only protecting you he understood why. You are not be with he is not your true love dear. I was merely looking out for you I would never intend to actually hurt you. I have know you most of your life. I have done everything for you and Jason" Mrs. Voorhees said. Shelby leaned forward and hugged her.

She went for the keys and took them. "I am sorry" She said pulling away and hid the keys behind her. "I am glad that you forgave me" Mrs. Voorhees said smiling. "I must go now" She added. She stood and left room locking it shut again. Shelby took the keys and started to fit the keys into the locks of the shackles around her wrists. Once she found the right key, she unlocked the shackles and pulled them off. She threw them to ground and went to the window knowing that it was locked. She pushed the window up and started to climb out.

"_**Shelby Don't Go"**_ the same voice before said to her in her head. "I have to save somebody" She whispered to the wind. It was dark out and her fear of the night overwhelmed her. Shelby walked along the path back to cabins. She heard a scream, she picked up her pace.

She heard Alice scream she ran even faster to the scene of Alice with a Machete. "No Stop" she yelled but it was too late Mrs. Voorhees looked at Shelby once more and then her head flew to the ground. Shelby Screamed and fell to the ground with tears running down her face.

No matter what Shelby said back in the house she didn't mean it she really did love Mrs. Voorhees she was there when no one else was she was the mother that she had gained when hers died. Shelby was so wrapped up in herself she didn't notice that Alice was gone. She didn't know where but she also didn't care where she was. Shelby stayed in the spot where she was her eyes closed and she asleep in the sand.

A man more like a boy who never grew with a bag over his head to hide over his face, he bent down to pick her up. He carried her to her cabin and set her on the bed. He watched carefully she had grown up to very pretty. She had changed a lot as well she was hurting inside. Her eyes were bloodshot and red. Shelby's wrists were bloody and cut up from something. He got up to find something to stop the bleeding. When he came back he sat back down and ripped the cloth in half and placed them both tightly around her cut up wrists. He wanted to know what happened but it was dawn soon and people would be coming to clean the bodies and take the survivors but there would be only one survivor and that would be his Shelby.

He stood placing a big dirty hand her small head and moved some hair from her face. Jason knew that now was not the time to scare her by staying. He walked to the door but not before he stole a glance at the sleeping form behind him. He walked out and down the path to retrieve his mother's head.

Shelby stirred her body hurting, she looked at her wrists and noticed they were wrapped up and the fact that she knew fell asleep on the beach. She sat up almost regretting it when her body told her not to get up by the fact that she hadn't eaten in the last thirty two hours didn't help. Her body telling her to shut down but she walked to the door and opened it. It was early morning the sun was coming up and the birds were singing. She tried to remember the events of the night before. Mrs. Voorhees was dead she slowly walked her body down to the beach.

When she got there all that she saw was the body no head. Whoever moved her must have taken the head with them. She didn't know why they would have done that. She looked back to see cop cars and ambulances speeding in the camp. She smiled knowing help was coming. She looked back to see Alice in a Canoe. The police were now signaling her while they helped me I stayed watching as she woke and then screamed she was pulled under but Shelby didn't know what did it till she saw a disfigured head look out of the water at her. "Jason" she whispered. She looked across the water to see a man standing there with a bag on his head.

"Come with me miss" the paramedic said guiding her to be treated while the others fetched Alice from the water. Jason was watching over her even though he was dead. Her heart pounded in her chest as she was placed in the ambulance they put an oxygen mask on her to help her breathing.

Shelby wondered if any others were alive other than Alice. Maybe Barbara was out there somewhere or Marcie and Jack. She knew Ned and Clay were dead. Mrs. Voorhees killed her friends but for some reason she could not hate Mrs. Voorhees she was the one that took care of her all these years after Jason in a way she was avenging her and Jason. Tears flooded Shelby's eyes again she thought about Clay again he was the one for her Mrs. Voorhees is wrong Clay loved her very much.

Jack and Marcie were most likely dead too and Barbara. Alice and Shelby the sole survivors of Camp Blood, she looked out the window and saw the sign fade away.


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for the late update been busy with my other stories and studying for finals now that school is done for the summer I will be able to Update more. Sorry for the short chapter had slight writers block. :)**

The hospital was buzzing with news reporters when Shelby and Alice arrived at the hospital, all want to know what happened to the two survivors with the tragedy at Camp Crystal lake. Shelby avoided the media and went to get her wrists wrapped and cleaned as well as some nutrients that she was lacking from her food deprivation that she put herself through.

She lay in the hospital bed, watching the news as they all reported the events at the camp. _"Two girls Shelby Jacobs and Alice Hardy survived a brutal attack by Pamela Voorhees the Adoptive mother of Shelby went mad and killed seven people. After Shelby was questioned the police reported that Mrs. Voorhees locked Shelby up and had her shackled to her bed. Reports also someone had found her and taken care of her wounds. Alice Hardy suffers from no wounds only trauma of the events that happened." _The news caster reported Shelby shut the TV off and laid her head down.

"Who was the man in the bagged mask" she asked herself it bothered her. When she saw the man she felt she knew him. "Miss Jacob's time for medicine" A nurse said walking and setting a glass of water down. "I am not in any pain" She replied."It's not my choice you have to Doctor's orders" the nurse said. Shelby took the pill and placed it in her mouth and swallowed with the water. The nurse walked out of the room Shelby spit the pill out and threw it away. She pulled the IV's out of her arms.

She had to get back to the camp and find Jason, she slowly surely walked to the door she opened it to see no one watching she closed the door and changed back into her clothes. She went back to the door and walked out she walked along avoiding doctors and nurses. She almost made it to the door when she was stopped by the same nurse that gave her the pill. "Miss. Jacob's where are you going" She asked. "To find Jason" She replied. "Jason who" the nurse asked her. "Voorhees Jason Voorhees. He has come back to me like he promised I must go back and find him" Shelby said to the nurse. "I am sorry but the camp is off limits now no one can enter the grounds not even you" the nurse said. "They are taking me away from my home." Shelby asked the nurse.

"I don't understand why you want to go back I mean that woman locked you up, starved you and shackled you in your room and you still care about her" The nurse asked. "Yes" Shelby said. "Wouldn't you if the woman had taken care of you most of your life loved you made sure you had a home wouldn't you still care about her even if she hurt you one day. I understand her feelings on why she killed those people I really do but inside I don't I hate her" Shelby said there was no hate in her voice. The nurse took her back to her room. She hooked the IV's back into Shelby's arm sat in a chair to make sure that she didn't break out again.

~Shelby's memory~

_Shelby was sitting on the sand back at Camp Crystal Lake but she wasn't the right age she was eleven. She was drawing pictures in the sand. "Shelby can I join you" a voice asked her she looked to see Jason her best friend he was disfigured but she didn't care she loved him. "Of course Jason you don't need to ask" I say to him. He took the stick from her hand and wrote in the sand. __**Shelby and Jason 4 ever**__. Shelby smiled. "Jason nothing will stop us from being best friends" she said to him. "Nope" he said taking her hand. "Nothing can break us Shelby" he said._

Shelby felt the tears fall from her face those damn wrenched kids wouldn't let her save Jason she still blamed herself she could have been the one to save him.

~Three Weeks Later~

Shelby was still all alone she had no one now she was staying with Alice's family who was nice enough to take her in because she had no one and nothing. She had nightmares of the past of Jason but he was always the one saved her. It still pained her to be without the family she knew so well she was only here because they pitied her because of the family that she lost and because of what Mrs. Voorhees did.

She was laying in the bed that she was given to sleep in her tears still falling down her face. She wanted nothing more than to go back in time and save Jason then maybe no of this would have happened. Alice was in her house not her with her parents. The Hardy's were good people they let Shelby be but they worried about her and cared. They reminded her of her real parents who died in a crash when she was eight years old.

The next morning Shelby woke with the sunlight shinning in her eyes she blinked the sleep she had no dreams the night before nothing to disturb her sleep.


	6. Chapter 5

**A/N: I am taking this story and placing it in first person point of view now. I know that I had it in third for the last few chapters but I feel that this will be better for me to write. It's bit short but it's an update the next chapter will be longer**

~Shelby~

My life was different and I hated it I wanted my old life back the one I had five months ago but no here I am now living with the person that killed my best friend's mother. Every time I looked at Alice Hardy that's all I saw. I wanted to kill her for what she did but I was being watched for my sanity already I was a danger but they didn't want to lock me up somewhere they just put me with Alice who was also being watched carefully. My god it was irritating I wanted to just run but if I did that they would be out looking for me they knew where I would go and that would be back at the camp.

I mean who would blame me I was raised there by Mrs. Voorhees she loved me took me in when I needed somebody to take care of me and she did for thirteen years. I was now sitting in my room and watching the news they were talking about the demolition of the camp. They couldn't and wouldn't do that. I heard Alice on the phone with her mother who was kind enough but I couldn't live with that or her father I stayed there after I got out of the hospital and couldn't stand it anymore so she came her after Alice asked her. Alice went on with her life and I did the same with mine. It was just different I wasn't used to this life living on my own without Mrs. Voorhees here to help me. It was just so strange to be here all alone it was so weird I just wanted everything the way it was before.

The other person she missed was Clay. His shaggy brown hair the brown eyes the smile he had when I did something funny or fell down. The puppy dog look he was a master at that he always did it after he laughed at me or he wanted something. He was honestly the best thing that happened to me and I loved him. I wanted him back I hated the way his family looked when they found out he was murdered. The family never blamed me like I thought they would have but it wasn't my fault. They had given me every picture clay had of us together it was just a memory now the love we had was over and gone but it didn't matter I loved he yet.

Clay was the guy every girl wanted to have he was sweet, kind and the most considerate guy in the world. I remembered when he told me he loved me it was a nice day and it was at Camp Crystal Lake we just swimming and that was two years ago before and thought of reopening it was mentioned.

"_Shelby where are you" Clay asked I was under the docks he was on top I lifted it and he fell in the water. "Shelby Damn it I would kill you if I didn't love you" he said I stopped laughing and came out from my hiding place. "What did you say" I asked him coming closer. "I said I would kill you if I didn't love you" he said coming close to me. "Oh that's what I thought I heard because I Love you too" I say to him."What was that I didn't hear you" he asked me. "I said I love you too" I say to him our faces were inches apart but he closed the distance and our lips met._

I smiled at the memory I heard some movement downstairs that sounded like heavy footsteps. I slowly made my out of my room and to the stairs. I then started down the steps and got to the door was closed but there sound of footsteps coming towards me. I looked around but found nothing I made my towards the kitchen to hear a scream I then run to see Alice on the floor dead with knife sticking out of her head and the fridge wide open I looked and saw the cold dead eyes of Mrs. Voorhees. Why was this here was someone trying to scare me because it damn well was working.

My eyes were locked on the head I didn't see the man with a bag over his head. He came at me I ran out of the kitchen and made my way upstairs. The man coming slowly but he somehow grabbed me and pulled me to him. I screamed but he put dirty hand over my mouth I bite his hand but it somehow didn't faze him.

~Jason~  
>I held her to my body but she fought me I tightened my grip on her. <strong>"Jason you are hurting"<strong> Mother said in my head I noticed that she was now unconscious I picked her small body up and carried her down the stairs. I carried out the door and all the way back to the camp and to my house.

When there I place her in a room and shackle hands so she can't get away, I hated to do that but she didn't know who I was.


	7. Chapter 6

She woke up with a killer headache she tried to move but she noticed that her hands were shackled together. She sighed and tried to pull her hands through the small holes which didn't help because they were on tightly. **"I wouldn't do that"** a woman's voice sounded in her head she looked around trying to see where it came from. "Show yourself" she yelled no one came out from the darkness of the room. She looked around the place was disgusting it made her sick to be here. Whoever murdered Alice must have taken her home to their place because it was defiantly not Alice's. The thought of Alice's name brought the picture of her back to Shelby's memory the knife in Alice's head and Mrs. Voorhees' head in the refrigerator. She shook her head to remove the memory.

She heard noises from the room next door. "Help" She screamed "Help me please" She screamed again suddenly there was man standing there in front of her he put his dirty hand on her mouth she bite it and he took his other and hit her. She felt her head hit the ground. She screamed out in pain. He kicked her to keep her quiet she yelled out again.

"**Jason Voorhees what have I told you about hurting Shelby your best friend" **Mother screamed in his head he pulled back from her and bent down. He carefully then leaned her against the wall. Blood was running down her face that was mixed with salty tears. "P-Please L-let m-me g-go" she stuttered he placed a hand on her face and wiped a tear. He hated that she felt fear when she was around him it was like all those kids back then.

"**Well you didn't give her much choice but be afraid of you when you hurt her be gentle Jason she is a good girl now treat her like one" **mother said he frowned the bag covering his face so Shelby won't be afraid of him. She is terrified of him that was not what he wanted all he wanted was for her to understand why he took her. It was so that she would be safe from the harms of the world but here he was harming her. She didn't even know who he was she thought he was some stranger that decided to take her against her will which was pretty must what he did. He didn't find it fair but he couldn't tell her yet.

"Who are you" she yelled Jason stood and walked away leaving Shelby to yell at him. "I asked who you are" she yelled again but the man was gone. "Tell me" she said. Her head hurt from the blow it took she raised her hands to the spot where it hurt most when she felt something wet and sticky she screamed he made her bleed. "Let me Go please I haven't done anything to you" she yelled. "Please" she whispered.

Jason stood outside of the door and listened to the girl weep. Hours past and all was heard were the pleads of Shelby wanting to be set free. Jason was actually getting annoyed with her he had never been this annoyed with her before. He wanted to scream himself just to scare and hope she would be quiet but he believed that wouldn't happen. Mother is right she is different not the same girl she once was. He hoped wrong that she was the same girl his best friend.

"Oh please I am sorry for whatever happened to you but please I won't tell anyone that you here please let me go" Shelby said/cried. The door opened and the same man from before appeared. "Please let me go" she said to him he shook his head no and she let out a soft cry. "Why can't I leave" she asked full well knowing he wasn't going to answer her. "I haven't done anything to harm you" She said moving closer to him. "I can help you but you have to let me go" she said kneeling on her knees holding her shackled hands up to him. He shook his head and crouched down to her level he put a hand on her cheek and wiped the tears away. She swatted his hand away and backed up.

He came closer and grabbed her hair and pulled her close to him hugging her. "P-pl-please l-let m-me g-g-go" she stuttered from the hug her tears flowing she feared her was going to hurt her in some way.

He then stood left she was paralyzed from the contact that happened. She didn't understand why she is scared and wanted to leave the place. She wondered if people were even looking for her. 'Most likely not nobody would notice if I was missing' she thought to herself.

_**A/N: I know another short one but hey it's an update and plus it's my birthday today I am 18 now **_


	8. Chapter 7

A week passed and Shelby was still in the room scared, lonely and hungry. Her wrists cut and bleeding from her failed attempts of getting herself free, her eyes red and puffy from the tears she cried. She could no longer cry her eyes were dry and she was dehydrated her body was tired. She feared sleep thinking the man would kill her if she slept. She kept thoughts of Clay in her head to keep her going telling herself that he would want her to stay strong and not to break down let the man get what he wanted.

Shelby was huddled in the corner her head resting on her knees when the door opened well curtain since Shelby had gotten him so mad he broke the door down and the but some sheet over the door so she couldn't see what was beyond it. The masked man bent down and petted Shelby's head. "Please who are you what do you want from me" she asked the man. He stood and walked out of the room startling Shelby. He came back with a pencil and notepad.

"_My name is Jason Voorhees I am protecting you Shelby" _she read the note looking back up at the masked man that is in front of her. "J-J-Jason" She stuttered masked man nodded. "_Yes I am here"_ he wrote. "Why would you do this to me why" she asked him. _"I had to it was the only way to save you" _he wrote she frowned. "Then take this off I won't run I promise" she said to him he shook his head. _"I can't take them off" _He wrote she turned her back on him and tears falling. "Do you know what your mother did to me do you Jason" She started to yell. "She shackled me while she killed all my friends and I couldn't anything about it I watched one of them die" She tried to stand up but he pushed her down unable to bear the insults about him mother.

"_Shut Up Shelby she did it to protect you" _He wrote down she didn't stop. "Jason I know but she went about it the wrong way it hurt me in a way I hate her but in another I don't" She said her voice was calming but she was still upset. "Please Jason I won't run you have no idea how much I have missed you all these years but mother was hiding you from me" She said raising her wrists up to him. _"I can't" _he wrote she dropped her wrists.

"_**Jason take them off of her you know she means what she says" **_Mother's voice rang in his head he reached down into his pocket and pulled the key out. He grabbed her wrists and unlocked them pulling them off her scarred wrists they were cut up again from her attempts of getting free. "Thank you" she said. He nodded and left the room leaving Shelby to her thoughts.

Jason was alive all this time and she wasn't told why not he had been Shelby's Best Friend for years. And she was lied to all this time had it been Jason who badly Bandaged her wrists all those months ago. Her head was reeling with all this new information. Why hadn't she been told it hurt her to think that Mrs. Voorhees lied to her about this? In her heart she loved her but somewhere in her she hated her.

Shelby knew that things had changed for her and Jason's relationship they were once but she had lost that and had moved on with her life sure she was still upset she lost Jason all those years ago but she didn't dwell on the fact. She had lost her interest in revenge. Shelby looked around the room more carefully she stopped when a picture frame came into view. She saw that there was a couple.

It was her and Clay when he was alive it was taken at the lake a few years ago. She was smiling with her arm tightly wrapped around Clay's waist his arm was slung around her shoulder lazily but he was still smiling. She felt a tears start to form in her eye she wiped it away when the sound of footsteps coming she braced herself against the wall and watched as Jason walked in the room. He had some cloth in his hands. He sat down in front of her. "Jason I am sorry for what I said about your mother it was wrong. Jason I am hungry and thirsty I could die soon if I don't get anything to drink" She said to him. He nodded butting the cloth down he left again. She heard the door close that was in the front.

She leaned back and sighed the more she got Jason to trust she wouldn't run from the better off she would be. Now that she had Jason back in her life she didn't want to lose him. She loved him yet and she couldn't let her best friend out of sight again. Shelby knew that he wouldn't think twice about killing her if he had to. She knew he would do if she tried to escape him. She feared him but in a way she wasn't. As long as she listened to him he wouldn't hurt her.


	9. Chapter 8

_**A/N: I know that it had been over a year Since last updated. I have had terrible writers block on this story. I didn't mean to leave it like I did but here is Chapter 8 even though it short. Hope you enjoy this. Read and Review!**_

Shelby didn't feel comfortable even with the chains off her wrists. It's been two days and she is still chained like an animal barely getting any food or water. But at least she was getting something she thought to herself. She was still scared of him. He had changed he wasn't the same gentle boy she once knew. He was rough and stronger than before. He was not her Jason he was far from it. She had to find a way to get to him, to get him to let her go. Show him that even after all these years she still cared about him. She did still care she was just afraid of him now.

She would till her last breath but he was not her Jason. She jumped when she heard his footsteps they were coming closer to her. All she had to was convince him to let her go.

All the time she sat here all she could think about is what Mrs. Voorhees had taken from her all those months ago. She had made friends and she took them. Fell in love and she took him too. Clay her wonderful sweet Clay was gone. All she had of him now was the memories she held in the back of her mind. Tears swelled at the brims of her eyes as she thought about him. Busy with her memories she didn't notice the hand that touched her face wiping her tears.

Jason saw his precious Shelby crying he hated to see that but she had to learn to obey him. He feared if he let her go she would run from him. Out of fear, Jason knew she feared him. His Shelby he had her back but she wasn't the same red headed girl he had cared for when they were little. He remembers hearing her shouts as the other kids pushed him the water while the older girls were kicking and punching Shelby. All she wanted to then was save him but now she wanted to run away from him. She was broken now, far from her old self. He had to find her again the Shelby he loved. He knew deep down she still loved him. After all he did help her after his mother was killed by that girl.

Jason would never let Shelby out of his sight again. He nearly died again when Shelby pulled away from his hand. Tears still falling form her eyes. He grew angry he wanted his Angel to stop crying he grabbed her chin and forced her to look at him. His blue eye piercing her own brown orbs from under the bag on top of his head she was so afraid of him. There was nothing he could do to make her trust him that he would never hurt her.

Jason was staring her. She shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. She was frozen under it. He was angry she didn't think he had a reason to be angry but she did. She pulled away glared at him. It startled him when she pulled away from him.

"You think you should be angry. Your mother took somebody away from me." She yelled at him. He didn't understand it wasn't his mother's fault that Jason had died. "She killed him, he went for wood and she killed him. I loved him. She took my friends. I was finally normal and she took that away from me. I never had any friends and she took them. All because of you" She said to him. She went to hit him but he caught her wrist. She could feel the bones in her wrist crack. She screamed in pain and he let go. Feeling the guilt of hurting his best friend but she had almost hit him.

The thought of her loving another boy more than him angered him upset him. He was the only friend she was supposed to have she was supposed to love him. He reached out to touch her face but she pulled away from him. He didn't know why she was so afraid of him. He was the same boy she had known and loved.

"Go away Jason" She said to him. She didn't want to see him anymore she wanted to be alone. Jason withdrew his hand hurt. He stood up and walked out of the room leaving her alone in the room with her thoughts. She leaned her back against the wall and held her wrist to her chest. It felt broken. She almost felt betrayed by Jason but she remembered that this wasn't her Jason. The sweet Jason she knew and loved at one point was gone. This was the Creation of Pamela Voorhees. She made this Jason.

Shelby was finally ready to let Jason go. But she knew that Jason would never let her go. She started to slowly ease her foot out of the shackle when she got it out she started to work on the other. Being here locked up and without food she was losing weight and the shackles had always been loose on her ankles. She freed the other one and stood up. She nearly fell over from the lack of nutrition and hydration. She used the wall for support as she slowly made it out of the house. She looked over her shoulder and noticed that he wasn't here. She made it out of the house and started for the woods. She didn't know where she was but she didn't care all she cared about was finding her way out of here. She had to get out of here. Jason scared her and she didn't want any part of him.


	10. Chapter 9

_**A/N: Here is Chapter 9 I typed this up the day after Friday the 13th. It got me over the slight writers block that had consumed me for over a year. Read and Review! **_

Jason walked back into the house and went back to where he was keeping Shelby. He reached the room and silently screamed in his head. She had escaped him. He ran out of the house and went in search of her. It wouldn't take long for him to catch up with her. He however had no clue as to what direction she went he guessed and headed in the direction of the camp. He couldn't understand why she had wanted to leave him. She was his Shelby she was the only friend he had. He didn't know how long ago she could have left the house. She could be in the camp and hiding in a cabin by now but he doubted it.

Shelby saw the outline of a cabin. She sighed in relief she kept pushing herself to walk. She had to make it there. It would mean that she was close to a road and she could get out of here. She didn't know what to think of Jason anymore. He was monster in her eyes. He was far from her best friend. She walked up to the cabin's back door and walked in. She pushed something up against the door so that no one could get in. She sat on the bed and lay down. She knew she shouldn't stop but she was so tired.

"_You have to keep going Shelby" _She heard the voice it sounded familiar. _"Shelby run get out of there love" _her heart nearly fell from her chest it was Clay's voice. He was talking to her telling her to keep going but she couldn't she was just so tired.

"Clay" She called out. She wanted him to step out of the darkness and show her that he was still alive. She knew however that it wasn't going to happen since she had seen his body. His lifeless body full of stab wounds.

"_Go Shelby please" _he called out to her she sat up and started to stand but she fell down she just didn't have the strength to move. She tried again but she was just too weak. She hadn't eaten a proper meal in days and barely had any clean water in the same amount of time. She could hear the pounding on the back door to the cabin. She stood and walked out of the cabin a new found strength that had just come to her. She had to get away from Jason.

She walked through the camp. Everything looked the same but there was no way anybody would ever open this place again. You would have thought that she would be happy to see Jason after but she had figured him dead for the last twenty three years. She had moved on and begun a life of normalcy.

She kept running but she could hear him coming after her. His boots hitting the rocks her feet were bare and starting hurt from the rocks. She was so close to the end of the camp. There had to be somebody out there who could help her they had to be looking for her. Alice's parents might be she had to be hopeful. She made it to the road and saw headlights coming towards her she knew that this road wasn't very popular but this was her chance to get out of here away from Jason.

Jason could see her outline not too far from the road. He kept his pace. He could hear her screaming for help. He laughed in his head. In many ways she wasn't his Shelby but there were so many reasons as to why she was his Shelby. His mother had made her afraid of her and now she was afraid of him. He had to fix that. Even now with her running away from him. He was almost to her but when he reached her she got in a car and was gone. He began to follow the car he wasn't going to let her go that easily she was coming back to him.

The car had come to a stop when they saw Shelby standing there. The man opened the door and she crawled in closing it behind her she yelled at him to go and he did. He pulled away from the camp and she was finally free from Jason. She let out a breath of relief as she looked forward. She turned her head to the left and saw the man. He was an older gentleman.

"Honey what are you running from" He asked her.

"Jason Voorhees" She said. "Thank you for picking me. I would be dead if you hadn't" She told him. He only nodded.

"How did you get here in the first place" He asked her.

"He brought me here. He killed Alice and brought me there" She said to him he looked at her with shook. This girl had to be Shelby Jacobs she had been missing for a week and half it was all over the papers.

"Are you okay did he hurt you" the man asked her she shook her head.

"No I am fine but I am hungry and thirsty" She said to him. "I haven't had anything in a while" She told him. He knew however that she was lying by the way she was holding her right wrist.

Jason followed the car at a safe distance there was no way that this man was going to take his Shelby away from him. If had didn't have a reason to kill before he did now. This man was driving away with His Shelby. He didn't care if he hurt her right now. She hurt him when she left. He wanted to keep her safe from the terrible world to protect her. She had turned her back on him left him behind. Moved on with somebody who could never truly understand her?

Jason followed the care for what seemed like hours but it finally came to a stop. The man got out of the car and walked around the car and opened the door. Shelby stepped out and he walked her into a building.

Shelby walked into the hospital with the man it was practically dead but when a nurse saw her she rushed over to the girl and helped in a wheel chair. She pushed her to a examine room and checked her over. Shelby watched as the nurse worked on her.

"I will be right back I need to call a doctor" She said Shelby nodded and stayed where she was. She stayed quiet. It was when she heard the scream of the nurse outside did she know that he was here. The door flew open Jason walked in and turned to face her. She knew that he was very upset with her. She had left him. He walked over and slammed her head against the wall she was close too. She felt her eyes grow heavy and everything went black.


	11. Chapter 10

_Shelby smiled as she moved through the watcher. Her small body cutting through easily, he dived under and came back up and looked at the dock. She saw her best friend and his mother watching her. She swam up to them smiling. "Hey Jason" She said to him. "Come on I will show you how to swim it's not so hard" She told him. Jason shook his head and she frowned. _

"_You know how he feels about the water Shelly" Mrs. Voorhees' said to her. Shelby nodded and looked at Jason. His face didn't seem different to her. Nobody looked the same anyways so what if his face was different. She smiled and at him and pushed away from the dock. _

_%*^&*^*^&^_

_Shelby stared at the picture she had in her room it was taken along time ago. Her hand touched the faces of the people in the photo. She was eleven in the photo it was the first day of Camp in '57. Her red hair was in a pair of braided pigtails and she was holding the boy in the photo's hand. Mrs. Voorhees had wanted a picture of the two before the other kids came to the camp. _

_Shelby smiled and put the picture down on the night stand. She jumped when a hand touched her shoulder. She looked over and saw her boyfriend Clay. She smiled as he started to kiss her shoulders. She closed her eyes and forgot all about her best friend in the picture. _

"_You okay?" Clay asked her. _

"_Yeah I am fine" she said to him. He nodded and kissed her shoulder again. Clay placed his hands on her shoulder and began to rub them."It's just tomorrow is Friday and I have so much stuff to do at the camp before the kids come" She said to him he leaned his head on her shoulder and kissed her cheek. _

"_I don't know how you can handle those little kids" He said to her. She turned her head and looked at him. _

"_I just can Clay. I love kids one day I hope to have kids" She told him. "I want to be a mother and even if they would come out deformed or different I would love them all the same" She said to him. Jason was just like everyone else to her but nobody gave him a chance. Only she did. _

"_I know you want that so do I. As long as they are with you" He said kissing her lips she smiled and kissed him back. She loved Clay and she wouldn't know what to do if she lost him. He was her only escape to the real world she had. Mrs. Voorhees had kept her hidden away most of her life. So when she met Clay he had become her escape from her world of being locked up. _

"_I love you clay" She said to him. He looked at her with a smile but suddenly his face changed and blood was coming out from his mouth. She screamed when she turned around completely saw Mrs. Voorhees standing there with a knife in Clay's back. She covered her mouth and scrambled to get off the bed. She watched as Mrs. Voorhees pulled the knife out of Clay and advanced towards her. _

"_I am not here to hurt you Shelby I am only protecting you" She said Shelby only shook he head and kept screaming._

%*^*^*&^*&^

Shelby opened her eyes and screamed she sat up and pressed her back against the wall. She looked down and saw that her hands and feet were shackled again. She was back in the house and not in the hospital where the man had taken her. She had watched as Jason killed him and the nurse before he smashed her head against the wall and taking her back here.

Shelby didn't know why Jason couldn't let her go. She wasn't the same girl she had been when they were little. His mother took the one person who accepted her and the friends she had made.

Shelby felt the tears leave her eyes again she never was like this before she was always so strong and independent but for some reason when She lost Clay it all changed and she became the girl that she was afraid of becoming again.

Jason watched from behind the wall that held a hole that gave him complete sight of his Shelby. He saw that she woke up screaming and shackled he had to make sure didn't escape him again. His Shelby was afraid of him and he didn't know how to take that he had to get her to trust him but he didn't know how. She had watched him die and now he was alive and witnessed as he killed people. Shelby wouldn't trust him so easily there had to be a way to get her to trust him. Maybe time was all he needed and he would give her that time.

%^%&*%&^

A few days had passed and Shelby was starving she had tried to get Jason to understand that if she didn't eat she would die. She was thirsty as well. Jason barely gave her anything to drink. She felt herself getting thinner and more dehydrated as days went by. She didn't sleep in fear of her dreams and what came when she closed her eyes.

She didn't know what to think of Jason she barely saw him and when she did. He had a dead body in his grasp. It was like he liked hurting and killing people. She knew that he wasn't all the way there. She didn't feel anything anymore she just watched as carried the bodies to the next room.

Jason had barely come to see her. She knew that it was time to get him to pay attention however she was dying of hunger and thirst.

"Ja-Jaso-Jason" She stuttered her voice was quiet but he had heard it as walked out of the room that held the dead bodies. She could feel his cold stare on her as she tried to get his attention. "Pl-Plea-Please I ne-need t-to eat" She said to him.

Jason looked her over and noticed that she was beginning to signs of sickness her eyes were sunken in and dark. Her skin was paler and her he skin looked like it was covered in veins. Her bones were sticking out and her lips were a bluish purple. He turned and left the house. He made his way through the woods.

Shelby watched as he is walked away. She nearly cried out as he walked away from her. She knew that he hated her now. She had run away from him in fear like everyone else in his life had. All but his mother, she was the only other person that he had felt safe with but now she was like all the others. Afraid and broken the longer he kept her here.

Shelby was the only person she knew that Jason thought he had but he wasn't the same Jason she had known when she was a kid. He wasn't the Jason that she loved. He was far from him. This Jason put fear into her heart and scared her.

Shelby curled into a ball and laid her head onto knee caps. Shelby hated who she was right now she hated the person she was she didn't know why she wasn't happy to see Jason when she found out that he was alive. Shelby had felt like she had finally moved on from Jason and the loss of him when she had met Clay. She had lost Clay and all the people she had made friends with.

She watched as Jason killed Alice. She had seen that there was no humanity left in him. There was no emotion in him whatsoever. She didn't know why he didn't just kill her she wasn't the same girl she used to be.

Clay had changed her and brought out the side of her she liked and wanted to be. Shelby wasn't going to break no matter how long she was down here.

^*&^&^*%^*

Shelby peered around the corner when she heard the shuffling of feet. It was more than one pair. She had heard Jason leave a while ago. She didn't know who these footsteps could belong too. She moved just enough to see a boy and a girl standing there.

"Hey you" She yelled the boy looked her way. Her heart nearly stopped this boy held a resemblance to Clay her lost love. He didn't know her though. The couple walked over and the girl crouched down and looked her over.

"You look like the girl on the poster and TV" She said Shelby stared at her. "What was her name Colt" she asked the boy.

"Shelby something" He said. "Are you okay" he said to Shelby who shook her head and showed him her wrists. "How long have you been here" He asked.

"I really don't know I have no way to tell what day it is" She said to him. "How did you find this place" She asked the boy who looked her Clay.

"We were on a search party that the town put together to find you" he said to her. "Hand me a bobby pin Hanna" Colt said.

Just as Hanna was handing him the bobby pin she let out a bloodcurdling scream that pierced Shelby's ears. She looked up and saw the bag covered face of Jason. He had Hanna by the head, he threw to the wall and she hit it hard. He then grabbed Colt and did the same thing. Shelby screamed as Jason towered over her. She could hear his heavy breathing. He was angry and hurt.

"Jason let them go. I will stay I will. Jason please I will do whatever you want please don't hurt them" She said to him but she knew he wouldn't listen to her. She looked around him to see Colt coming at Jason with something sharp. She heard Jason cry out in pain. The cries took her back to the day when Jason drown. She screamed out at Colt. Who looked at her confused he was just as confused as she was but this was in a way her Jason.

Jason reared back and Colt landed with a loud thud. Shelby pulled on her shackles and her wrists pulled free. With all the weight she has lost since she hasn't been eating it was easy for her to pull free. She didn't really know what she was doing but. She had to help Jason. She had to help him this time she couldn't watch him get hurt again. She forgot about what he did and all she could remember is seeing him in the lake drowning. She attacks Colt sending him backwards in the room. Jason stood up and went after him himself. She couldn't do much since she was still shackled her ankle.

"Why would you attack him" Shelby ignored her and sat back as she watched Jason use the weapon that Colt used on him and struck it through him. Hanna launched herself at Shelby and pulled her by the hair. "You tricked the whole world you came here willingly didn't you" She screeched as she threw Shelby's head against the wall that Shelby spent most of her time leaning against. She could feel a wet substance flow down her face. Hanna had reopened the small cut that was already on Shelby's head. Hanna repeatedly beat her head against the wall.

Jason pulled away from the boy who had stabbed in the back. He turned around to see the blonde girl beating Shelby. Jason growled and threw the boy down to the ground and stalked towards the girl who was beating his Shelby. Jason grabbed the girl by her hair and yanked her away from Shelby. He looked her over and saw that her face was now bloodied and swollen. He felt anger boil deep within him. The wrench had hurt his Shelby. He took the girl out of the room he had Shelby and pulled out before he took the same sharp point tool that he killed the boy with. He stabbed it through her head and threw her down.

Shelby watched as Jason killed the people who had come to rescue her. It went from hope to nothing when Jason showed up and ruined her chance to be free. When she saw Colt stab Jason she didn't know why but she felt like the little girl who watched the kids push Jason in the water. She couldn't watch Jason die a second time. She was afraid of him but she had saved him just now.

Shelby's head was killing her. She didn't know how many times that girl had thrown her head against the wall. Her left eye was swollen shut she could barely see out of it. She felt the blood pour down her face. She leaned her head against the wall it felt like it weighed more than it should. She could barely keep her eyes open anymore.

Shelby felt herself get lightheaded she knew was going to pass out. The last thing she saw before she passed out was the bagged face of Jason. She felt herself fall backwards and she was out.


	12. Chapter 11

Shelby woke a few hours later to a wet cloth on her forehead. It was wiping blood off her face she opened her eyes and found Jason. She was lying on her back looking up at him. Her head was pounding with a killer headache. Jason stopped when she saw that her eyes were open. Jason turned away from her. "Thank You" she said her voice was so soft it was more like a whisper. Jason heard it. She sounded like the timid girl who was his friend when they were just kids.

Jason never meant to harm her. He brought her hear to protect her. He didn't want anything to happen to her. When he saw those people trying to take her away he lost it. He tore those people away from her and killed the boy and then the girl. It was easy. When he saw that girl smashing Shelby's head against the wall anger boiled in him that he had never felt before.

Shelby watched as Jason stood up. He went to walk out but she stopped him by grabbing his wrist. "Jason" she said softly, she saw that the wound on his back was still bleeding. "You are bleeding" she says he turned to look at her. He pulls his hand away and walked out the door. She wanted to repay him for cleaning her up. Her left eye was still swollen shut so she couldn't see much. Laying back down made the pain her headache was giving her subsided a little bit. She still didn't know why she had attacked Colt when he stabbed Jason in the back but she felt the need to protect Jason.

She knew he wasn't the same boy she knew when she was little but she wanted him to be her Jason no matter how afraid she was of him. Jason was her friend at one point but she could never trust him. He had hurt her but then he saved her from getting killed the night before. She knew that if he hadn't interfered she would dead. She couldn't fight back because she was so weak. She was thin and unnourished from lack of food and water.

Shelby heard footsteps coming back towards the room. She looked to the side and found Jason was standing there with a backpack in his hands he threw in down to the side of the makeshift bed. She sat up and opened it. There was food and water in the bag. There were even woman's clothes in the bag. That looked like they would fit. She would only be able to change my top since she was shackled by her ankle yet. She would change later. She grabbed out a bag of chips and opened it. She took one and placed it in her mouth. Her mouth overflowed with saliva. She took out more and placed them in her mouth and chewed them. She felt her stomach growl from the hunger it was feeling. She finished the bag and pulled out a water bottle and drank the whole bottle.

Jason watched as she ate more, Jason saw her wince in pain every now and again. He didn't know what to do now with her. She was badly hurt and didn't look like she would live if she kept like this. He didn't want to let her go because he felt if he did she wouldn't come back. Even if she wanted to the people in town wouldn't let her come back. He knew she would die if he didn't find away to get her strength up.

* * *

><p>Two days had passed since the run in with the couple who had failed to rescue Shelby. She was able to open her eye a little more, she felt herself getting a bit stronger but Jason hadn't removed the shackle around her ankle. She knew he didn't trust her but even with him finding her food and water she knew she still needed a doctor. Jason would not let her go though. He wasn't going to let her go and Shelby knew that.<p>

As the two days passed Jason had become gentler with his childhood friend. She would see him come back with bodies of the people would trespass on his land. He would give her the backpacks to make sure that she got what she needed. Jason would sit with her and she would talk.

The more time she spent with him the more comfortable she felt around him. She was still afraid of him however. She knew that if she ever crossed him he wouldn't hesitate to kill her like all the others he had killed. She however needed to stretch her legs. She had been cooped up in the basement of the house that she had lived in for years for so long that she felt she was forgetting how to walk.

Jason was currently now standing in the doorway watching her as she ate a small bag of chips. She was savoring the food he brought her. She had to get him to trust her long enough to into town and get some supplies or even let her upstairs so she could wash up and change clothes. She knew this house well enough. She had grown up here. She had however never been in the basement till a few weeks ago when Jason brought here.

Shelby didn't even know if people were looking for her anymore they most likely thought that she was dead and not coming back. It might work to her advantage she never liked to be watched anyways she liked her privacy and the only people who ever understood that was Clay and Mrs. Voorhees at times. Mrs. Voorhees had been overprotective of her. So had Clay but she loved that about him. She spent most of her day thinking about him.

"Jason" She whispered it was quiet but she knew he heard her. She had always been a quiet speaker even when she was a kid. Jason liked that about her when they were kids it meant that nobody else could ever hear what they were saying to each other. "I am cold and dirty is there any way I could go upstairs and get cleaned up I promise I won't runaway" she said to him. Jason walked over to her and crouched down. She shied away from him he reached out and touched her face. She shuddered and pulled away from his touch. Jason pulled his hand away from her.

"Please" Shelby said to him. "I won't go anywhere I promise" she said to him. She wouldn't either she knew what would happen if she tried that again. He would kill her without a second thought. Jason reached out and unlocked the shackle on her ankle. He wrapped one arm under knees and the other arm wrapped around her shoulders. He lifted her up she picked up the backpack that had clothes looked like they would fit. Jason carried her out of the makeshift bedroom she had in the basement and headed up the small amount of stairs.

Shelby recognized the house well. It was a bit messier then it was the last time she had been in the house. Jason carried her to the bathroom and set her down on the toilet. It was an actual toilet instead what she had down in the basement. Jason stood outside the door with his back to her. Shelby knew he wouldn't let her out of his sight. Which meant the door stayed open. She turned on the sink faucet and grabbed the wash cloth. She found a bar of soap and wrapped it in the wash cloth. She put it under the running water and soaped it up. She started with her face. She looked in the mirror and she saw how bruised it really was.

Shelby hissed in pain when the cold water hit her cuts. She fought through it and scrubbed the dirt and blood of her face. Once it was clean she removed her shirt and washed that down as well. She put the clean shirt on from the bag and removed her pants she then washed her legs and feet. After making sure that she was clean she pulled on the pants in the bag. The clothes were a perfect match. Shelby found that there was a brush in the bag that had a hair tie wrapped around it. She brushed her tangled red hair and tied it up with the hair tie. She found a pair of socks in the bag so she put them on her feet so they wouldn't get cold.

She picked up the backpack and walked over to Jason. "Jason I am done" She said to him. Shelby felt much better. She felt clean and that made a difference to her. Jason turned around and picked her up again. Once again not trusting her to walk afraid she would run on him. Instead of taking her to the basement he carried her down the hallway and to a bedroom. He kicked open the door and set her down on the bed.

Shelby watched as Jason sat down in a chair by the door. She pulled her legs up to her chest and watched him. He was staring at her making sure she didn't run. He had brought her to a room where she would be comfortable. She knew he wouldn't move from where he sat. She knew he didn't trust her.

Jason watched Shelby as she sat on the bed. She was watching him just as he was watching her. He couldn't let her run again. He had to keep her here it was the only place she was safe. He wouldn't let anything happen to her.

* * *

><p><em>Shelby watched as Mrs. Voorhees busied herself with house work. She had to get Shelby to go out and play but Shelby just wasn't feeling it. She had no one to play with not since she had lost her best friend a year ago. The camp was opening tomorrow and she didn't want to go but she had to since Mrs. Voorhees was the cook of the camp. Shelby would have to see the kids that push Jason in the lake. Even though they never found his body she knew he wasn't coming back. She walked outside the cabin and saw that counselors were working to make the camp safe and fun for the kids that were coming tomorrow. <em>

_Shelby walked around the campground and as she walked she kept her head down thinking of what she and Jason would be doing right now. _

"_You should smile anybody would love to be here" Shelby jumped at the sound of a boys voice behind her. _

"_Yeah well I don't have any friends here nor am I expecting any" She said to the boy. She looked him over. He had shaggy brown hair and deep brown eyes. He was no older than her. _

"_Yeah well everybody needs a friend" he said. _

"_I had a friend but he is no longer here" she said walking away. _

"_I am Clay" He said Shelby ignored him and walked away kicking dirt as she walked. _

Shelby woke and found that she was in room in the house that she was a hostage in. Her dreams had been filled with Jason and Clay. One of them was when she met Clay. She didn't remember that she had remembered meeting him when she was eighteen not when she was twelve. Maybe it was a memory she lost. Clay had really been the one that saved her from the seven year depression she seemed to have been in. She knew that Mrs. Voorhees didn't like him but she didn't care she had grown to love Clay. Mrs. Voorhees was holding on to Jason while Shelby was trying to let go.

Shelby found that Jason was still in the room watching her. She should be happy that she had Jason back only this wasn't her Jason this was somebody else. This Jason killed people and enjoyed it. She had to get out of here only she didn't know how and even if she did he would only come after her and bring her back here. Shelby was trapped and for now she would have to make best of it. She didn't know how to do that right now but she is smart she will figure it out somehow.

Shelby pulled the dirty covers off her and pulled her legs up to her chest. She didn't even feel safe at all. She knew she had helped Jason a few days ago with the two teens that almost saved her. Jason watched her carefully. She knew she could never escape with him watching her. Jason wasn't going to let her out of his sight again.

Shelby pulled the backpack to her and opened it up. She pulled out the item of food and opened it. She took a bite and chewed it slowly making sure to savor it.

Jason watched her as she ate. She hadn't been asleep for very long. She really was looking sick and he knew that she was dying slowly. She had lack of sleep and she was beginning to show signs of being malnourished. She had lack of sleep and that wasn't doing her any good. He just wasn't going to let her go. He had to get her help but if she went to a hospital there was a large chance she wasn't coming back to him anytime soon or if she would ever come back.

He had lost her once he wasn't doing that again.

"Jason" he looked up at her face.

"Please let me go" She said to him. The clothes she was wearing were baggy on her. They didn't fit her at all. She had lost a lot of weight in the last two weeks. Jason stood up and shook his head at her. Shelby's face fell. "Please Jason" She said to him. "If you let me go I will come back I promise" She said to him well she was more like pleading with him to let her go.

Jason walked over to her and sat on the bed. He reached out and one of his dirty hands touched her face. She didn't move knowing that if she did he wouldn't react well. She let him trace her face with his thumb.

Jason's thumb ran over her soft skin. He remembered when they were kids she had a slight tan to her skin now she was as white as a ghost. Her eyes were sunken in and there were dark circles under them. Tears were falling from her eyes.

"You have no idea what I went through when I saw you drown" She said to him. "I watched them while the other kids beat me. I was sore and broken. I couldn't save you but, you can save me Jason. You have to let me go" she said to him. Jason again shook his head at her with a no. "I am sorry I couldn't save you Jason. You want to protect me right" She asked him. This time he nodded. "Then you have to let me get some food before I die. You don't want that do you" She asked him he again shook his head no. "So let me get the help I need. I will come back I promise" She said to him.

Jason reluctantly nodded at her. He walked to the bedroom door and opened it. He walked back to her and lifted her in his arms. She wrapped her arms around his neck as he carried her out of the house. She knew he could get her to the town and the clinic. He had after all kept up with the car that she had escaped in and brought her all the way back here.


	13. Chapter 12

"_Shelby Jacobs was found today outside the local Hospital. She was thin and covered with bruises. She was lucky to be found when she was otherwise I believe this young woman could have died." _ A news reporter said. Shelby turned the TV off and stared at the black screen. She had just woken up to the sound of the news announcing she had been found. She knew they would forget by the end of the week. She knew that they had called the Hardy's to come and claim her since she was in their care after the attack at Camp Crystal lake.

She knew why they wanted to see her they wanted to know if she had saw the man that killed Alice. Shelby did but she didn't want to give up Jason to them. Even after he kidnapped her and chained her up like an animal. She knew what they would do to him. She didn't want to feel responsible for what happened to him. He did bring her to the hospital. He had let her go. For a moment again he felt like the Jason she had known when they were kids.

So she didn't know what she was going to tell Alice's parents when she saw them. She was still coming up with a lie. She couldn't tell them the truth that was not an option here. She knew how Jason would react to people coming to his home and threatening him. More people would get killed and she didn't want that blood on her hands. She could say she didn't get a good look at her kidnapper. The police seemed to have believed her so the Hardy's would have to believe it too.

Shelby silently sighed and sunk farther into the hospital bed. After everything she was still protecting Jason. He could have killed her many times but he didn't. Did that mean there was a shred of her Jason still in there? Could he be saved? Would she be the one to save him? Shelby didn't know the answers to the questions she asked herself. She was still processing that he let her go.

Jason trusted her to come back only she didn't know how she was going to do that now. She was found and she highly doubted the Hardy's would let her out of their sight again. She would have to figure out something.

Jason watched as people talked about his Shelby being found. They were saying she was going to make it. He knew that Shelby had survived death before. She would do it again. Shelby is the strongest person he knew besides his mother. Shelby loved him and had all her life. Only now she was afraid of him. He had hurt her and now she was afraid of him. She feared him, when he found her he didn't want that. He wanted her to accept him like she had when they were kids.

Shelby was the only one who cared about him. She was the only one who didn't run away from him. She was the only who wanted to be his friend. When her parents died in that crash and his mother took her in it was the happiest day of his life. His best friend was now his family. Shelby was his best friend.

Jason didn't want Shelby to be afraid of him. He wanted her to know that he wanted to protect her and take care of her just like she had done for him so many times when they were kids. She was the only one who understood him. She was the only who got him and could talk to him. Shelby is the only other person he trusted besides his mother.

Jason watched from the trees a couple holding hands walked into the hospital. He walked to the window he knew he could see Shelby. He didn't know why but he had a really bad feeling about those people.

Jason saw that his Shelby was hooked up to many different machines. He knew nothing of what they were but he saw that couple slowly walks up to Shelby. Jason could not hear them but from their reaction they knew her.

His Shelby didn't show any emotion when she spoke. They hugged her Jason felt anger rise in him. There were going to try and take his Shelby away from him. He had just gotten her back. He knew taking her here would be a bad idea. Only if he hadn't she would have died and he would be without her anyways. He listened to her he trusted her to come back to him.

Shelby listened to the sobbing of Alice's parents. She told them what happened but didn't tell what the man looked like. She kept Jason a secret. She didn't even tell them what she saw while in the basement of the house she had grown up in. She couldn't let them go after Jason because it would be a losing fight. Jason was just bigger than all of them and would kill them without hesitation. She knew that he was dangerous.

Shelby felt the woman hug her, she stiffened and pulled away. "I am sorry, I just so happy you are okay" Mrs. Hardy said.

"Yeah, I am too" She said to them. "I am not going back with you. I don't belong with you" She blurted out to them.

Mr. Hardy gave her a stern look. "What do you mean? Of course you do Shelly" he said to her he reached out and touched her shoulder.

"Please don't touch me" She yelled at him. "I don't want to be touched" She told him.

Mr. Hardy's hand went back to his side. He felt for the girl he really did. He didn't know what had happened to her but whatever it was it wasn't good. She was different than before.

"Shelby, we want you with us" Mrs. Hardy said to her.

"No, you want me to replace Alice. You want somebody to fuss over and take care of. Well I have some bad news. I have taken care of myself for a very long time. I don't need anybody" She said to them. She was trying to get them to leave her alone.

Jason watched as his Shelby snapped at the couple. She was angry he could see that. She was yelling at them. He couldn't hear what was being said but he had a feeling she was trying to get rid of the couple so she could leave and come back to him in the camp. She was going to be keeping her word to him. She wasn't going to leave him. She was going to stay with him in the camp.

Shelby pushed the man's hand off her shoulder when he tried to connect with her. Jason growled angrily. That man was touching his Shelby and she didn't want it. He was going to have to get rid of them.

Shelby watched the couple leave. She looked away from the door and to the window. She jumped when she saw that Jason was staring at her. She couldn't see his face but she knew what he was he thinking. She had to stop him from killing them. She watched as he left the window.

Shelby pulled every IV out of her and swung her feet over the edge of the bed. She pushed herself up off the bed. She wobbled at first before she found her balance and started to walk out of the room.

Shelby pushed her way out of the building she had to stop Jason from killing the Hardy's.  
>"Miss you should not be standing" A nurse said trying to stop her. Shelby ignored the woman's words and kept walking. She had to get to Jason before he did something stupid. She pushed on and made her way to the hospital doors and walked out them.<p>

She passed everybody she came in contact with to get to Jason and stop him. She pushed her way till she got to the Hardy's she watched as they got in her car and left. She breathed out a sigh of relief. She looked around and didn't see Jason anywhere.

She turned around and started back to the hospital but stopped when she saw him in the corner of her eye watching her. She looked away when she felt hands grab her. She turned around and saw Jason standing there. She pulled her hand away from him and stood still. "You don't hurt them Jason. I got rid of them. They are gone" She told him. "Now go I promise I will come back and I meant it. Now go back to the camp" She said to him. She turned around and walked back in the hospital.

She stopped when she heard his footsteps behind her. She whipped around to face him. "I said go Jason. Before they see you, I don't want anything to happen to you again. Please listen to me go home. I will be back I promised you and I have never broken a promise before I won't start now" She said, her voice a little louder than she anticipated but she didn't care she had to get him to leave. He wasn't budging. She had a feeling that when she went back in he would just go back to the window and watch her. As long as he kept out of sight everything would fine.

Jason reached out and touched her face. Her skin soft against his finger tips. "Go Jason" She said to him. She pulled away and walked back into the hospital. Jason lingered a moment more before he did what she said. She was the only one he would listen to besides his mother that is. He was a bit upset with his mother for what she had done to Shelby. Shelby is a good girl, she is his good girl.


	14. Chapter 13

Shelby felt trapped in the small room she had been moved to. She couldn't wait to get out of here. She didn't want to spend another day here. She ached to walk around and not be on constant watch by the police. She had hoped that they would have left her alone. She could handle herself and she knew for a fact that Jason wouldn't hurt her. She was safe.

Shelby just wanted to get out of the hospital and go home. She didn't want to be the center of attention anymore. She had never been this important before so why was she now. It was because she survived.

It was a never ending cycle really. The doctor came in checked her over, the nurse came gave her the pills and feed her the most disgusting food she had ever eaten. It made her Miss Mrs. Voorhees cooking. She had grown up with that woman she was raised by her and no matter her crimes she was her mother in a way.

She was still upset with her for killing Clay the only person who saved her from a lifetime alone. Now she had nobody to keep her sane. Sure Jason is alive but he isn't the same. He isn't the person she knew. He was different and cold. His very touch was different. His touch had once been warm now it was cold. She has seen Jason a few times since the incident with the Hardy's. Only through the window however she knew why he was making sure she was still here. Making sure she didn't leave him that she didn't break her promise.

"Miss Jacobs, today is the day" Her doctor said walking in she looked up from the horrible book she had been reading and looked at the doctor. He was smiling at her.

"Day for what" She asked him harshly. Two weeks she had spent lying in this bed being poked and drugged.

"Your release you have improved a lot. You heal fast, you are ready to leave" He said, she smiled.

"Finally" She whispered.

"You will be released into the care of the Hardy's" He said to her. The Hardy's but they had left. She made them leave. She wanted nothing to do with them. They had been kind before but she didn't need them.

"Why" She asked.

"The police and I think it will be better for you. They don't think you should be alone." He said. "You will also starting a regular session with a therapist. For what you went through we think it might be best for you" He said.

"I do not need any of that I am capable of taking care of myself. I do not need to be babysat. I will not go with the Hardy's" Shelby said. "I will leave here on my own. I am a grown woman I am not a little girl. I know what I have gone through but I don't need to be watched." She told him.

"Then I am afraid you do not get released. You need to be released to the care of the Hardy's" he said.

"What if I just walked out" She said.

"Then the police find you and bring you back I am sorry" He said.

"I am not leaving with anybody" She said, she looked to the window and saw Jason standing there. For the first time since he had taken her she was glad to see him. He looked from her to the doctor. She shook her head and he disappeared.

"I am truly sorry, Miss Jacobs but you are need of everything I have on this document. You need to talk to somebody about what happened. You keep the identity of the person who took you and killed your friend a secret. You are afraid I understand that but I am recommending you to the best _Psychiatrist_there is." The doctor said. Shelby said nothing. She only looked away and out the window. "I will leave you to think about it. I don't want you to stay here longer than need be" he said leaving the room.

Shelby cursed under her breath. She had to get out of here she couldn't stay here any longer. Another day and she knew she would lose it. She couldn't stand lying around any longer. It was driving her mental.

Who did that Doctor think he is telling she can't leave on her own? She is after a grown adult. She knew that Jason wouldn't come after as long as she kept her promise and went back to him. It wasn't like she had anything anywhere else. Crystal Lake was the only place that felt like home. She didn't have anywhere to run to.

She didn't understand why she had to see the Psychiatrist in the first place. She wasn't mental and she was handling everything that had happened just fine. She wasn't going to break or have mental break down. She has gone through more than enough in her life to know how to handle it.

Night had fallen hours ago and Shelby was still in the hospital. She was still trying to figure out a way to get out of the hospital. She couldn't stay another day in this place. She had thought about it and the window was the best option. It was a good thing that she didn't have a roommate in this room. She gently started to pull the IV's out of her arms. Unhooked herself from the monitors and pulled the blanket off of her. She lowered her feet to the floor. When her feet met the cold floor she shivered but pushed past it. She walked to the bag that Alice's parents had brought her. She pulled out the outfit they had given her and started to change.

Once she was finished with that she moved to the window. She was on the first floor so this would be easy. She pushed the blinds aside and pushed the window open. It was wide enough for her to make her way through. She grabbed the backpack and threw it out the window. She jumped up and sat on the ledge before she swung her legs out the window. It wasn't a far fall may a few feet but it would do any damage. She slide out the window and jumped down.

She grabbed the backpack and looked through it. Funny enough there was a pocket that had some cash in it. She smiled and put the bag over her shoulder and started to walk.

She was free she didn't care if the police found her she wouldn't go back.

She walked down the street in search of place where she could buy something to eat. There was enough money for a late dinner and then stopping at gas station to grab some more food. She was starving she had skipped dinner tonight in the hospital. She wasn't in the mood for the terrible food they fed her.

It wasn't long till she found a dinner open. It was only past nine. She smiled and walked in the small place. There were a few people still here. She walked to the corner booth and slid in. She took the hood off and waited for a waitress to come over.

"Hey doll what can I get ya" She asked. Shelby looked up and observed the woman that came over to here. She was in her late forties and wearing to much makeup.

"Anything good and glass of water please" Shelby said.

"Alright one double bacon cheeseburger coming up with a side of fries" she asks me.

"Sounds great" Shelby said. She watched the lady leave and was now left in her own mind. In which was a dangerous place to be. She didn't know what she would think of when there.

She knew Jason would be upset that she had left the hospital without him knowing. She knew he would think that she had left him. She hadn't she was getting some supplies before she went back. She didn't want to go hungry again.

She wondered where Jason was. If he had been outside the hospital room she would have known. He would have approached her. So he wasn't there. She didn't know where he could be. She pushed that aside when the lady came back with her watched and food. It didn't take long.

She picked up the ketchup and squirted it on the burger and the plate. She took the knife and cut it half. She then started to dig into the food. She ate the food quickly. It had been so long since she had a real meal. This was the best thing she had eaten in such a long time.

In the end she only managed to eat half it and decided to take the rest with her. She paid and left. She pulled up her hood when she got outside. From the time she had been the dinner it had started to rain. She walked back the way she came and found the gas station she had passed.

She only grabbed what she could before she left after paying. She still had a bit of money left but she needed to get back to the house.

She knew the way back to the camp and all the short cuts to the house. She still didn't know where Jason was and she didn't want to run into him.

Shelby walked down the familiar road she has walked a million times growing up here in Crystal Lake.


End file.
